Something Sweet
by Sergeant LemoOoN
Summary: One-shot written for the Contest set by 4EvEr-sistersgrimm-LoVeR...Haruhi is late for host club but when all the hosts are away, she is left in charge of Honey......


**A/N: thought I'd write a one-shot for a under-rated pairing ^^ sorry for OOC-ness**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC**

* * *

Something Sweet…

Haruhi Fujioka ran as fast as her short legs could carry her. She swiftly made her way along the elaborate corridors of Ouran High School. She was late for the Host Club. Again.

"_Kyouya-sempai is going to kill me…not to mention add to my debt…" _she thought as she skidded to a halt in front of the Third Music took a deep breath and cautiously entered the room.

Nothing.

No barrage of petals smashing into her face, no crazy twins grabbing at her or Tamaki suffocating her…nothing. The room was empty. Haruhi, confused, stepped further into the room.

"_This is odd. Hmm…might as well take advantage of their absence…"_

She walked over to her usual couch and took off her blazer. As she began to take out her homework, she noticed a white enveloped addressed to her sitting on the table. She opened it.

_**Haruhi,**_

_**We all have some business to take care of this afternoon, so the club has been cancelled for today. Please take care of the room. **_

_**Mori-sempai also wants you to take care of Honey-sempai, who is asleep at the moment. Give him cake when he wakes up. He will take you home this evening.**_

_**Kyouya and the Hosts**_

_**P.s. I know you were late but I will overlook it…this time.**_

"_They couldn't have let me know earlier that club was cancelled today…oh well"_

She almost put pen to paper, when she remembered the second part of her letter. Honey-sempai. She got up again and headed to another part of the room. She slowly opened the door. The room was dark but she could make out the bed and the tiny sleeping form that was her sempai. She walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed. Honey shifted in his sleep but didn't wake up. Haruhi let out a sigh. She looked down at the boy; he looked so harmless and innocent when sleeping. Haruhi knew otherwise. She knew he was very intelligent and strong: lethal in fact. She knew he was one of the most mature in the whole group: especially in comparison to certain members (a/n: cough Tamaki cough). She was probably one of the only ones who didn't see him as a child. She could understand why people would think that though: he was just so tiny…and so cute.

"_Did I just think that?"_

She sat with him, occasionally brushing stray hairs from his face or replacing Usa-chan in his arms. She was surprised when he turned over and opened his eyes.

"Haru-chan?"

"Sorry, Honey-sempai, I didn't mean to wake you. I'm looking after you 'cause the others are away, just go back to sleep." She patted him on the head and stood up. She stopped when she felt a hand around her wrist.

"Stay with me, Haruhi. Please." He pleaded, looking up at her with his big brown eyes. Shocked at the use of her full name, she nodded.

"Sure, Honey-sempai." She smiled at him and sat back down on the bed.

Honey scooted over and patted the space next him. Haruhi changed positions and lay down next to him. The small boy moved over and placed his arm slowly around Haruhi's waist. He snuggled up next to her and put his head on her chest. Haruhi looked down at him and smiled, putting her arm around his shoulders. She closed her eyes.

"_This is nice," she thought, slowly drifting into sleep._

She opened her eyes when she felt Honey shift positions. She did not expect to find his face so close to hers.

"Are you alright, Sempai?" she whispered

"Fine" he answered, leaning in closer, closing the gap between their lips. Haruhi was shocked but didn't pull away. As their kiss deepened, Haruhi couldn't help but notice how he tasted, it was like candy and…mint.

"_Mori-sempai made him brush his teeth…" _

She snaked her arms around Honey's neck and pulled him closer. Soon though, they both had to breath. Honey pulled back and leaned his forehead against Haruhi's. He stared down at her flushed face: he had waited to do that for so long.

"Haruhi?"

"Yes?"

"I love you…"

"I…I love you too, Honey-sempai." She hadn't realised, until that moment, the reason she didn't see Honey as a child was because she loved him (ah yes…poor dense Haruhi lol).

"Haruhi?" he asked again.

"Yes?" she answered, loving the way her name sounded coming from him.

"From now on…will you call me Mitsukuni?"

"Mitsukuni…of course." she smiled at him.

"Let's go home, ne?"

He placed a quick kiss on her lips before leaping over her and off the bed. He held his hand out towards her. "C'mon, we can eat cake at my house!" he said excitedly. She got up and took his hand. They left the Third Music Room. One happy to have realised their feelings, the other happy to have their feelings returned. Both happy at the thought of something sweet, very soon…

**

* * *

**

Hope you liked that! The idea just came to me ^^

**xxx**


End file.
